


The Things We've Done Wrong

by initialreaction



Category: Den lengste reisen | The Longest Journey, Dreamfall Chapters
Genre: Cloudship Scene, M/M, One Shot, Retelling, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialreaction/pseuds/initialreaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if that Intimate scene had taken a different turn? The turn that we wanted it to take when it said "Intimate Moment Unlocked". It's basically a retelling of that scene and what we wanted to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We've Done Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know if this is too boring as most of the dialogue was in that part Chapter 4 anyways, so point out any trouble you see if you see any. If you left Likho behind or just went to sleep without talking to him, this is probably more new to you anywau. Either way, thank you Geek Remix for getting me obsessed with this dumb game. Enjoy!

There were so many things Kian Alvane would never forget. So many things that he had done wrong. His mistakes weighed on his mind. He laid facing towards a wall, tracing the yellow Azadi insignia on the crates that lined the room, one of which served as a bed for Kian. His mind refused to stop wandering. Honestly, with the ally that wanted to kill him the most sitting in the room of a Cloudship headed for the Ge’en, Kian couldn’t tell if this entire situation was divine fate or one giant joke.

Likho breathed softly. Kian found the sound oddly comforting. A leg shifted, Kian couldn’t tell which, and Likho exhaled deeply. Part of him wanted to turn, to flip over and stare at the Dolmari Rebel’s sleeping face. Kian’s more practical half knew that Likho probably wasn’t asleep. He kept his eyes focused on that yellow insignia, forcing his mind to wander and tire itself out. Sleep would be welcome at this point.

Kian thought of the Ge’en. A cold chill passed over him. The “re-education” camp. No doubt a prison camp instead. He thought of the innocents trapped there, of poor little Bip who never hurt anyone. Kian couldn’t help but have his mind wander to Anna, or Alayna or whatever she called herself. The unfortunate kiss and how he would untangle himself from her. Rescuing Bip seemed easier than dealing with her. Most of all, Kian thought of Likho.

Kian had apologized, as much as one can apologize for the murder of a loved one. In truth, Kian didn’t expect Likho to forgive him. He regretted so many things, and any transgression against Likho weighed heavy in his thoughts. But they trusted each other for now. Kian couldn’t say for how long though. Likho had a right to exact revenge any time he wanted, to hold hostility towards Kian regardless of whether or not Kian tried to heal the wounds that he had caused for Likho. The entire apology, Likho’s response, moved into his mind. They trusted each other, but words were only words. No matter how much Kian told himself that everything would be ok, worry wormed its way into his mind. The boxes underneath him poked his back just as much as the sharp worry poked his mind. The soft breath was less than a foot away from where Kian feigned sleep. Kian’s thoughts wandered to things that he knew would never come to pass.

“Kian?” Likho said. Kian perked, but waited a moment. “Are you awake?” The words were soft, barely above a whisper. Kian turned.

“I wasn’t.” He lied, eyes wide and focused on Likho. “This has now changed.”

“Did I ever tell you how my society views people like us?” For a quick moment, Kian paused, but shook his head slightly.

“I don’t believe so.” He responded, confused. It took a moment, but Kian realized what he meant as Likho began speaking. His eyes were focused in front of him, away from Kian’s curious gaze.

“The Dol-Intiqua consider themselves tolerant and inclusive in all matters, and yet…” Likho lowered his head slightly, obscuring his face even more. “I’ve always had to hide who I am from my family and friends…” Kian couldn’t relate to this, feeling deflated as he couldn’t offer any kind words at this point. “If they knew the truth,” Likho continued, “I’d be ostracized. Tolerance, it seems, has its limits.” Ironic, Kian thought, that neither the Dol-Intiqua nor the Azadi could be fully tolerant.

“But in the resistance, no one cares.” Likho said, relaxing. “This thing we share… It doesn’t change how they feel about us. It’s… strange. Strange, but liberating.” Kian couldn’t help but nod. His heart beat fast, and he rolled onto his back, eyes focused on the ceiling.

“With the resistance, you are who and what you decide to be.” Kian said. “Regardless of color and creed, gender and religion, and…” Kian paused, a realization creeping into his mind. After a moment, he turned his head to look at Likho. “I thought you loved April Ryan?” He said, trying to avoid making the question sound like an accusation.

“I did. I do. But... Not like that.” Likho exhaled, searching for the right words. “She was someone I cared deeply about, and always will. But I could never share my life with her.” A weight seemed to lift from Kian’s chest and he chastised himself for it. “I still miss her, every day. She gave me strength.”

The moment was… intimate. A frank discussion, where Likho laid his heart on the ground, allowing Kian to either hold it respectfully or crush it beneath his heal. Malice almost didn’t seem like a real concept in that little space that they duo shared together. In the silence, neither knew what to say to finish their heart-to-heart. They just opted to sit in the dark, half in comfort and half with awkwardness.

Kian had meant to suggest that they get some rest. He had meant to say that he would be going to sleep as the next day would be a long one. Instead, Kian lifted himself off of the crate, stretching his legs outwards, and stood. Likho watched in silence.

“Likho…” Kian said. “I…” He struggled to form a sentence, any sentence to keep them talking for just a bit longer. Internally, he cursed himself. “Thank you.” Kian managed to say, his voice unsure.

“’Thank you?’”Likho repeated. Kian squirmed a bit. “I’m not quite sure I understand what you mean.” He said. A tinge of amusement colored his voice. Kian’s squirm turned into a one-stepped pace of pure nerves.

“For telling me all of this.” Kian said his hand gesturing almost absently. Kian sat himself in front of Likho, their bodies only inches away from one another. “For trusting me.” Kian didn’t like this ending. His eyes refused to focus anywhere near the top half of Likho’s face. Before Likho responded, Kian began again.

“Likho.” He said, this time more forcefully. The other man stared attentively at him, face softer and patient than it had even been before, even somewhat concerned. “I don’t expect you to forgive me for what I’ve done. And I know I’ve already said this, we’ve already discussed this…” Nothing will come of this, he told himself, but it needs to be said. “I just need to sa-“

“Stop.” Likho said gently. He could feel the agitation that fueled Kian’s words. Kian stopped in his tracks. Once again, the two sat in silence. Just as Kian had done earlier, Likho raised his arm and leaned forward, placing his hand on Kian. The touch turned slowly into a pat, then a slight caress.

Kian sighed again, this time softer. There were so many things he regretted. He leaned forward until his face was only a few inches away from Likho’s. There were so many things that Kian wished he could do again. He felt Likho’s breath as the other man leaned in as well until their distance apart was only centimeters. There were so many things in his life that Kian had done wrong. Both men paused, and it felt as if time became unbearably slow.

Kian could have sworn that Likho started moving backwards. He hadn’t but regardless, Kian panicked. This moment would not turn into another regret. He pushed himself forward ever so slightly, letting his nose gently bump against Likho’s. Likho closed the gap between their lips, pulling Kian even closer by his arm.

Soft lips, both faces guilty of some amount of untamed and unruly facial hair, pressed together. They shifted slightly against each other, tilting their heads in unison.

Neither of them broke the kiss first. It felt more like a mutual understanding to break the kiss at the same time. Unconsciously, their lips parted from each other, and a mix of both satisfaction and mild disappointment at the brevity of the kiss settled on both faces. Kian lingered for a moment, his nose rubbing against Likho’s for just a second longer. Likho’s arm fell back to his side after a moment and Kian finally leaned back. With a quick motion, Kian moved back up to the crate where he had decided to sleep. Likho rested his back against the wall.

“We should get some sleep.” Kian said. He paused. “Goodnight Likho.” The words sounded tender on Kian’s tongue. Likho didn’t speak, only responding in a small grunt of agreement. They turned away from the each other, hiding the tiny smiles that played on their lips.


End file.
